The Birth of an Heir
by Mr. Lemon
Summary: Harry, ron, and hermoine go to hogsmeade where they find out something important about hermoine. it happened when harry spent the summer with her. what happened? find out inside!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: who cares what I call this? (I don't) Disclaimer: I no J.K. Rowling. I no Asian either. I own only plot. No more! Screw off!! Harry, Hermione, and Ron where walking across the school grounds. It was Saturday, and the first Hogsmeade weekend. They had just gotten to the hill overlooking the small village, which was the only all Witch and Wizard village left in Britain, when Hermione tripped and vomited all over herself. "Hermione!" Harry and Ron cried in perfect unison. "I'm okay," she replied, just before she vomited again. "No, you're not, Hermione." They said again. "C'mon, lets take you to the Hospital in Hogsmeade, its closest. "No!" Hermione cried before vomiting yet again. "Yes!" they cried. A quarter hour later, Hermione was sitting on a bed at the hospital in Hogsmeade. The door opened and the doctor walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Franks and I'll be your doctor for today." "Hello," Harry Ron and Hermione said. "Now what were your symptoms?" "Vomiting," Harry and Ron said. "Okay, I'm going to perform a spell; it will tell us what you have." "Illerihia contrilalis!" the doctor shouted. A red and blue line shot out of her wand and circled around Hermione three times and turned pink. "I need you boys to leave the room for a minute." "okay," they said. After they had left the room the doctor said, "Hermione, you're pregnant." "WHAT?!" Hermione shouted back. "Who's the dad?" she asked more quietly this time. "Harry- Harry Potter." The doctor replied. *Flashback*  
  
It was three weeks into summer after sixth year and Harry Potter was staying with one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. He was staying there because Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thought it would be safest. This was because Voldemort already knew where the burrow was, and since Harry refused to stay with the Dursleys all summer. Over the first week that he stayed with Hermione it was just like being back at school. But as the summer went on, he started to notice Hermione in a different way. She had grown taller, her hips were curvier, and her hair had straightened out. Hermione had started to notice Harry too. Although he hadn't changed much except for getting taller and stronger. "Harry?" Hermione asked. "Yes?" he replied. "I've been thinking, and I wanted to know if you would go out with me." Harry lay in the bed that had been moved into Hermione's room for his summer stay dumbstruck with his mouth hanging open. The girl of my dreams has just asked me out, he thought. "Sure!" Was his reply. *End flashback* Hermione remembered that first date like yesterday. It was the first time he kissed her. *Flashback* It was Tuesday of the second to last week of summer. Hermione's parents had to go out of town for the week because of a dentist awards show in Ireland. Harry and Hermione were in Hermione room, snogging on the chair. Soon, it got to more than just snogging. It turned in to shagging. They undressed each other and proceeded to shag. (I like the British words, how 'bout you?) In the morning, they woke in each others arms. They kissed a few times and got dressed and made breakfast. *End Flashback* "Oh Merlin, I knew that that shagging was a bad idea." Hermione said "Hermione, do you want this baby?" the Doctor asked. "Yes, yes I do." She said. "well then, Relax." The doctor said. "you may go now." Hermione thanked the doctor and left. "So, what was it?" Ron and Harry asked. "Guys, I'm pregnant with Harry's baby." She said with a smile. "WHAT?!" the boys said together. "I'm pregnant with Harry's baby." She said again. "Then we'd better get you back to the school." Harry said. "Yes, yes we should," Ron said. They proceeded to take her up to the school. When they got there, Harry asked, "So, when's the due date? He asked. "April 31st" she replied. "Hermione, that's only a month before summer and we're in our last year! That means you won't have to worry about interrupting your N.E.W.Ts for breast feeding because they happen the first week of April!" Harry said. "hello, guys, I'm still standing here," Ron said. "Sorry," Harry and Hermione said. Harry and Hermione where Head Boy and Girl, so they headed toward the Head Boy and Girl common room. Inside there was a small library, a snack bar, which was loaded with Wizard and Muggle snacks, and a Chess room, which Harry and Ron headed for. After Ron beat Harry sixteen times in a row, he headed to bed. "'night guys," he said. "'night." After Ron left, Harry and Hermione proceeded to snogging. After snogging for awhile, they went to bed. (in their own beds.) A/n I wont update again until I get at least five reviews. 


	2. Surprise! We knew

Chapter two  
When Harry woke on Sunday morning, he got dressed and walked down to  
the  
  
common room, where he found Hermione waiting for him. "'Morning  
'Moine."  
  
Harry said with a yawn. "Good morning Harry!" Hermione said with a  
smile on  
  
her face. "Lets go get breakfast." Harry said. "Okay Harry, lets go."  
As they  
  
walked down to the Great Hall, They came across Peeves throwing water  
bombs  
  
and chalked at a hoard of terrified first years. "PEEVES!" Harry  
roared. "The  
  
Bloody Baron will hear about this one." "Oh, sorry sir. No need to do  
that sir! I'll  
  
behave." Peeves whimpered. "You'd better, or else." Hermione warned as  
peeves  
  
and the first years left. Hermione pinned Harry to the wall. "You  
handled that  
  
well." She said. "Thank-you." He said. Their lips met. They held the  
kiss for what  
  
seemed like an eternity, then they broke for air. "Well, we'd better  
go get  
  
breakfast before its too late." Harry said as his stomach rumbled.  
"Yes, lets go."  
  
Hermione agreed. Harry and Hermione were walking down the corridor  
hand in  
  
hand when they heard a rumbling. "PEEVES!" Harry roared. "I warned  
you."  
  
"Harry, shh, be quiet. I don't think that was peeves." "Yeah, yeah I  
think you're  
  
right!" Harry said. They kept walking a came across the source of the  
noise. It  
  
was a broom closet. Harry opened the door. Inside they found a  
surprise. Ron was  
  
snogging lavender! "Ron!" Harry and Hermione shouted in surprise.  
"Lavender!"  
  
they said again. "oops!' said Ron and Lavender in surprise. "Why  
didn't you tell  
  
us you were together?" Harry asked, assuming Hermione didn't know.  
"Um,  
  
Harry, I already knew." Hermione said weakly. "Then why didn't you  
tell me,  
  
Moine?" "Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I promised mumph." Hermione was cut of  
by a  
  
kiss from Harry.  
  
After they broke, Harry said," Its okay, I knew too." "You knew?!"  
Lavender, Ron and Hermione asked. "Yup. I went to the window to get  
to the water jug, and noticed that Ron wasn't in bed. I came down to  
the common room to tell him to go to bed, Me being head boy and all,  
(A/N, this may be contradicting, I can't remember, but, In the words  
or my sister, I don't give a flying duck!) and I saw him snogging  
lavender. I ran back into the dormitories and laughed my head off!"  
  
"Me too," Hermione said. "Only I noticed lavender was out of bed and  
confronted her about it. Anyways, lets go get that breakfast, I'm  
starving."  
"Yes, lets." Agreed the other three.  
  
As they walked to the great hall, Lavender and Hermione talked about  
their boyfriends as though Harry and Ron weren't there. "Women." Ron  
muttered. "I heard that!" Lavender and Hermione said just before they  
burst out laughing at what they just said. "that wasn't even funny!"  
Ron said, more quietly this time. "That's the way that the Female mind  
works, Ron." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
Once they reached the great hall, they found that they weren't the  
only ones having a late Sunday breakfast. "Well, if it isn't the  
mudblood and Potter." "30 points from Slytherin and detention." Draco  
grumbled madly and stalked off. "I could get used to this." Harry said  
with a mischievous smile on his face. "Me too. Ron said.  
  
A/N, I know this was short, but it felt like a good time to end it.  
Keep reviewing peoples, I appreciate it. 


	3. whats with you?

AN: after much debating, I have to say that I don't like this story one bit. If somebody wants to take over for me just contact me, my email is monkeyinvaders2@aol.com. However, my other fic, entitled 'the last summer' is still going and going strong, I encourage all HP/HG shippers to read it. Ive gotten a lot of good reviews for that one -phsyconetjunkie, im begging you to read that fic. Your really helping me become a better writer, which, is something I used to hate doing...or maybe it was just the goddamned writing tests that drove me up the cheese block.... Anyways, please, contact me if you want to take over this story.  
  
~LATERDAYS!!!!~ 


	4. IM BACK!

Ok. So here's the dealio about this fanfic. I started writing it when I was twelve. I am now fifteen. The reason I suddenly stopped writing it is plain and simple. I felt I was too young, to anxious to get my words out, and too damn bad at writing. I am now in an English ten honors course at my high school, and I have learned a heck of a lot since 7th grade. I can either A: totally rewrite this fic; B: never ever finish it, C: Just revamp it, or D: leave it as it is and continue on. Pick. Pick now.


End file.
